Village of Lost Souls
by khfangirl14
Summary: A Fatal Frame inspired story about a teenage girl and her younger brother. One day traveled into A Village of Lost Souls...
1. Chapter 1

**Fatal Frame Story**

It was a beautiful day, the first of spring. A young teenage girl of 15 sat upon the grass sketching the blooming flowers around the riverbed, while her younger brother of 8 was playing with his toys. She brushed her spiky brown hair out of her face to look at her final product. She stood up and brushed the dirt off her uniform in disappointment. "I can't believe I had to wear my school uniform today! It's so damn conformist!" She fixed the only shred of uniqueness in her outfit; her bright red bow. She whirled into a memory of her little brother when he was a baby. 'He always used to love playing with my bows.' She loved her little brother; especially since he followed her wherever she went and completely idolized her. *****Yawn* "Well it's getting dark so we better start heading ho-" "Kenji?" "KENJI?!". 'Shit! Where'd he go?!' She jumped up frantically looking in every direction for him. "Kenji?!". 'Did he go deeper into the forest? Great Yukari you lost your little brother!' She ran into the forest feet pounding repetitively against the dirt shrouded ground. She felt her heart racing with anxiety. 'This isn't like him. Suddenly running off without telling anyone. Where the hell is h-' She stopped so suddenly she almost tripped as the dirt whizzed around her. "Kenji?" She heard her brother's laughter and followed it with overwhelming speed. "Kenji!" 'Damn I should be at least memorizing where I'm going so we can get back! For Christ's sake I'm tumbling deeper down the rabbit hole!' She lessened her speed when she saw a small wooden doorway in the middle of the forest. It caught her attention because it had old faded ribbons on it as if it was once colorful. 'A gate to a village?' She walked closer and saw a small toy on the side of it. 'Kenji's power ranger? He must be somewhere nearby…' She pulled a flashlight out of her tie-dye bag. 'Kenji's afraid of the dark… I have to find him!' She started forward and through the aged gate. After a few minutes she came upon a village. 'God this place is creepy!' She let out a terrified laugh, 'And I'm like that dumb blonde with breast implants going outside to investigate what that "noise" was… I have to be strong… At least for Kenji, where is he?' "KENJI!" Her voice only echoed off into silence. 'I guess house by house is my only option… Funny I don't remember a village ever being here…'


	2. Chapter 2

CH. 2 The Brown Diary

'_Great. Just great_.' Yukari thought to herself while walking around the corroded village. '_Kenji couldn't wander into a fun colorful carnival! NO! That would be ridiculous! He had to wander into a dark, creepy, old abandoned village!_' *Sigh* '_Of coarse this would happen to me._' She felt her whole body shake as she wandered through the village searching for her brother. '_I really hoped that it wouldn't actually come to searching inside these buildings'. _She slowly trudged up to the nearest building and reached for the doorknob with a trembling hand. The door creaked loudly as the rusted hinges were forced to move. '_WELL THAT WAS'NT LOUD!!!' _She cringed. "KENJI?!" She managed to yell through the settling dust. Walking into the old living room from the hallway she felt a sense of heavy gloom. She scanned the room for any sign that Kenji might have been through there until she happened upon a brown diary. She blew off the dust and read the passage inside. 'The time of the ritual is almost upon us. The child has already been chosen. I should prepare my gown for the day of solstice.' "Ritual?" '_What was that?_' She quickly spun around to see what she had heard. A vase had fallen and broke. '_How did…Never mind. It was just the wind! Yeah…_' She tried to calm herself, but to no avail. With the stainless of the air it was obviously not wind. The air was dead just like the feeling of the whole village. She continued down many hallways until reaching the second to last room. '_Well it seems he's not on the first floor…_' As She stood in the Kimono Room going through some drawers she encountered another brown diary. 'Something seems different about the child. I hope this does not affect the ritual. If the ritual were to fail…' It ended very abruptly. She looked at the brief passage with confusion then turned her attention back to the drawer. "Medicine?" '_It might come in handy later…Why not?_' She took the medicine and put it in her bag. "Hello?" She gasped. '_Why do I keep getting the creepy feeling that some ones watching me!_' She laughed quietly to herself. '_Yeah, maybe it's that degenerate psycho killer who waits for unsuspecting teen girls to walk into old abandoned buildings! Right, or maybe it's a ghost haunting this place because of their gruesome death. Like that'll ever happen._' A shadow wisped by in the hallway only visible through the decaying wall. "Kenji?!" She ran out of the room and down the hallway until she finally reached the last room on the first floor, the Staircase Corridor. "Wait-" "Dead end…" There was broken furniture that had fallen and destroyed the staircase and most of the floor along with it. She turned around to leave and saw yet another brown diary. She picked it up and started to read. 'I tried to escape while I had time, but when I reached the bottom of the stairs something fell and severed my legs. I don't have much more time… My legs. The pain.' "What the hell happened here!" She said terrified.

"My legs!"

"WHAT THE-"


	3. Chapter 3

CH. 3 The Camera Obscura

"My legs!"

"What the-" She quickly spun around.

"My legs!"

"What the hell!!!!" When she spun around she saw what had made the unnerving scream. It was a woman crawling toward her. Her legs broken off at the knee and blood was gushing from them. She kept slowly inching her way toward Yukari screaming non-stop. Yukari's heart felt like it had stopped cold. She stood shaking and slowly taking steps backward unable to stray her sight from the entity in front of her. '_Why am I not running for my life? I need to just turn and run right? So why aren't I?!?! She wouldn't be able to catch up…. JUST RUN FOR IT!!!_' Before she could turn as she took another step back she tripped. "Agh!" She squealed as she fell and at that same instance there was a bright flash.

"AAAAGGGGHHH!" The entity screamed in horror. It doubled backward in pain and was temporarily stunned. Yukari looked for the object that had helped her. She shined her flashlight across the floor and only spotted a camera.

"A camera?" She questioned aloud. '_My tripping on it made it flash…. Lights injure it?_' She quickly started waving the flashlight at the ghost. It did nothing and the bleeding ghost only crept closer. '_That didn't work! Maybe the camera? That's stupid why would a camera be able to-_'

"MY LEGS!!!!"

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!!!" She grabbed the camera. She saw a crimson ring when she looked through and immediately took a shot.

"AAAAAGGGHHH!" The ghost screamed while flailing around for a moment and then disappeared.

"Is she gone?" She looked over were she picked up the camera and saw a few scattered papers around. She got up and gathered the scattered papers and then read them. 'The Camera Obscura: The Camera Obscura. It has the power to see into their world. I came into contact with an aggressive one… Once I destroyed it they others seemed to notice. They seemed to grow a hatred for the user of it. This "camera" is dangerous I should have never used it, but now I need it to save my life. When I get out of here I will destroy it so no one else will ever suffer.' It also included instructions on how to use it and it's many different functions. '_Great tell me that after I use it. I need to find Kenji…I hope he's okay._' "Don't worry Kenji I'll protect you. No matter what." She wiped away the hot streams of tears that now covered her face and then headed out of the house and into the rest of the village. "I'm coming for you Kenji. Stay safe."

________________________________________________________________________ Sorry it took so long! I'll try and get the other one up there sooner! Tell me if you want me to include Kenji in the next chapter. I'm border lining right now on whether it's too soon or not. ^o^


End file.
